


Permaneo Unus

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Sasuke, Itachi. Character death. Trapped like prey. Because that’s exactly what he was.





	Permaneo Unus

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Bodies and faces... It was the faces that got him. In his haste to get away from his brother – who was ironically chasing _him_ this time. But Itachi didn’t need to chase. He always caught what he wanted. Always, always. – Sasuke tripped over an outstretched arm on the bloody street and fell with a thud.  
  
He could feel the burn in his knee, too, from when he landed. Skinned. But this pain wasn’t anything. Not compared to what he had seen, and definitely not compared to the pain of betrayal. The betrayal of his brother.   
  
The shadow looming overhead made him jump and tense. Sasuke hastily got up and scrambled back, away, anything to put distance between himself and the teen before him. He couldn’t help but shake and beg and plead and _cry_.  
  
He was a child. He didn’t know how to do anything else.  
  
One step toward him, three scrambling paces back. One, three, one, three, one, three, one... wall. Trapped like prey. Because that’s exactly what he was.  
  
"P-Please... Don’t kill me..." Desperation. Hurt. Innocence. No understanding of what was happening, yet he knew... His life was in danger of ending prematurely.  
  
There was a glint in the dim moonlight, silver and red intertwining. And the blood... It was dripping from the blade. It was so silent, aside from Sasuke’s pleas and cries, that you could hear it drip. Drip, drip...  
  
The teen kneeled down, and reached over, causing Sasuke to flinch. Then, there was... a poke. The dreaded, hated, _familiar_ poke to the forehead. Sasuke’s eyes widened and his vision blurred as more tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
This couldn’t be...  
  
"Sorry, Sasuke... This is the last time." Cold. Ice cold. Itachi’s voice held no emotion, no remorse. He was completely detached, and he could see it in his eyes. He could feel the murderous intent.  
  
Itachi pulled the blood-stained blade back, and as soon as he did that, the blade went through him.  
  
Quick. Painless.  
  
Black.  
  
Death.


End file.
